


Mousebrain?

by DaFlameDFZ



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: That's it, and it's this, kittypet teaches warriors how to curse properly, my first warriors fic, rated for curse words, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFlameDFZ/pseuds/DaFlameDFZ
Summary: On a border patrol across the Shadowclan border, you can sometimes meet a few kittypets who have to be there with their twolegs. They tend to not cause trouble, but quickly stop once threatened by a passing patrol.But that does not mean they understand the clan cats at all. I mean, what is a Mousebrain?
Kudos: 6





	Mousebrain?

“Foxdung!” Lionblaze snapped as he slipped into some mud. The rest of the border patrol wasn’t doing much better, all of the warriors were covered in mud. ‘Once we give our report we are going to have to wash ourselves off in the lake.’ Lionblaze thought, distraught at having to get his thick pelt soaking wet. ‘It’ll take till moonrise to be dry!’ 

A purr caught the patrol off guard. “Fox dung? What, do you mean fox shit?” The patrol looked around for a moment, before looking towards the Shadowclan border, where a brown tabby she-cat with a collar, an obvious kittypet, was sitting, watching them from afar. “What is shit?” Spiderleg growled at the kittypet. The kittypet purred in amusement. “Shit. You know, like making dirt?” 

“Then just say dirt, you mousebrain!” Berrynose snapped back. The kittypet looked puzzled. “What the fuck do you mean by ‘mousebrain’? Are you trying to just call me a dumbass?” “Oh just back to your Twolegs, kittypet.” Lionblaze stepped in, not wanting to figure out how long this kittypet was going to spend winding up Spiderleg and Berrynose, and not wanting the two warriors to cross into Shadowclan territory just to protect their egos and pride. 

The kittypet stared at Lionblaze directly now. “I mean, I can go back to my humans, but what the fuck is with you guys? I’m just a housecat who wanted to take a small stroll, and you fuckers come along, covered in easily avoidable mud, spouting such bullshit words that anyone else near here wouldn’t ever bother to say because they make no sense.” 

“Let’s just leave and get on with our patrol!” Lionblaze did not want to admit to the more annoying warriors that he too wanted to attack this weird kittypet, if only to discover the meaning of half of the words they used. But they had a duty to the clan! 

Berrynose and Spiderleg grumpily stalked away from the kittypet, and Lionblaze couldn’t hold back a prayer to Starclan that Shadowclan would notice the kittypet and chase them away from Thunderclan territory.


End file.
